Kau Milikku Sekarang dan Selamanya
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Dia tampan, tapi dia vampir? Sedang malas membuat summary. Pasang rate M biar aman.


**A/N:** Sebuah cerita _absurd_ yang ditulis menjelang tidur XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Karakter yang saya pakai, saya ambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Kau Milikku Sekarang dan Selamanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by: ForgetMeNot09**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkahnya terhenti. Dalam jeda tak lama ia mengernyit heran. Lantas mengamati keadaan sekitar. Langit masih biru, awan yang berarak tetap putih bersih, pepohonan tak berubah, dan bahkan bumi tetap cokelat ia pijak. Netra akuamarin kembali pada tatapan semula dan mencipta kerut di dahi yang nyaris tertutup rambut pirang.

Sepasang tangannya berkacak, ia menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Lantaran terlalu penasaran, ia berjalan mendekat. Pun dalam jarak sejengkal ini, si objek tak jua menyadari keberadaannya. Ia mendengus. Namun enggan mengusik.

Ditatapnya manusia aneh di hadapannya dengan cermat. _Oh_ sungguh ia ingin tertawa, dalam hati, sebab ia tak ingin manusia itu mendengar.

Seorang pria, satu atau dua tahun di atas usianya, rambut cokelat berantakan, tato segitiga merah di pipi, tubuh yang tinggi dan berisi. Ia mengamati, baju yang pria itu kenakan tak terlihat aneh. Sepasang celana _camo_ gelap dan kaus putih yang melekat ketat, memperlihatkan postur tubuhnya yang proporsional. Gagah sungguh. Pun jika diamati dari samping, pria itu sepertinya cukup tampan.

Sebenarnya pria itu bukan orang asing. Ia mengenalnya sebab pria itu adalah teman di kampus yang sama. Hanya mengenal, bukan berteman. Jarang bertegur sapa, tetapi kerap keduanya saling mencuri pandang dan mengalihkannya ketika berpapasan di selasar bangunan kampus.

Lantas apa yang menjadikan wanita itu tertawa tadi?

Adalah tingkah pria itu, yang tengah menggigit batang pohon pisang dengan berbagai sudut dan posisi. Suara yang dikeluarkannya pun tak kalah menggelikan.

" _Auhmmm …._ "

Terhenti, hening.

" _Auhmmm …._ "

Pria itu mengambil posisi lain. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia kelelahan dengan sendirinya. Pria itu mendesah, duduk dan bersandar pada batang pohon. Dan saat itulah matanya mendapati sosok seorang wanita tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

" _Ah …._ "

Teriakan kaget pria itu memicu keterkejutan yang sama dari pihak sang wanita.

"K-kau?" ujar si pria dengan nada tanya.

Wanita itu terkekeh, tak mampu menahan rasa geli, ia berjalan mendekat. Duduk bersila di sebelah si pria.

Pria itu tentu berjengit. Wajah merah padam hampir tak ada gradasi dengan tato segitiganya.

"Yamanaka Ino," jawab sang wanita tanpa berusaha menghentikan tawa.

Pria itu mendengus, malu tepatnya, tapi mau tak mau ia terima juga uluran tangan Ino.

"Inuzuka Kiba," lirihnya.

Melihat Kiba yang masih betah memalingkan muka, Ino menghentikan tawa.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Kiba menoleh dan menatap Ino heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Inuzuka- _san_?"

Kiba mendengus lebih lantang, memalingkan pandangan.

" _Hahahaha_ … jangan begitu. Aku _kan_ benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi," lanjut Ino.

Terlalu ia lena dalam ingatan kelakuan Kiba tadi, Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia bahkan meremas perut yang terasa sakit.

"Aku pergi," ujar Kiba.

Namun belum sempat pria itu berdiri, Ino menarik tangannya. Membuat Kiba jatuh terduduk dengan cukup keras.

" _Auh_ …."

"Ma-maaf Inuzuka. Duduklah, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu tapi itu benar-benar lucu. Kau pikir apa yang akan orang lain lakukan jika melihatmu begitu?"

Kiba diam. Mata _slit_ nya melirik sosok wanita di sebelahnya.

"Tertawa," gumam pria itu.

Ia sudah siap menerima tawa mengejek tetapi yang ia dapat justru senyuman manis.

" _Nah_ , jadi wajar bukan jika aku tertawa?"

Lama baru Kiba mengangguk.

Ino melebarkan senyumannya. Pandangan beralih pada hamparan bumantara nan biru. Angin mendadak bertiup sepoi, menerbangkan helaian pirangnya, menyambangi hidung si pria.

"Wisteria," gumam Kiba tanpa sadar.

Ino tersentak, kembali menyusuri pandangan pada sosok Kiba. Pria itu benar-benar tampan. Bahkan Ino berdecak kagum melihat taring Kiba yang sedikit mencuat di sela bibirnya. Khayalan Ino lalu bekerja, membayangkan seorang pangeran vampir yang tampan. Dalam kelana imajinasinya, Kiba tengah menggigit lehernya dengan sepasang taring itu hingga mengeluarkan darah. Darah yang menetes di setiap sudut bibirnya.

Ino bergidik, bukan sebab ia merasa ngeri digigit oleh seekor vampir, melainkan ia membayangkan sensasi yang lain, yang mengantar gelenyar merambat sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

 _Oh shit!_ Apa yang ada di pikirannya kini? Cepat wanita itu mengempas khayalannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba merasa heran.

Ino menggeleng perlahan dan mengeluarkan senyum andalannya, "Tidak, hanya terkejut ternyata ada juga pria yang memahami aroma bunga."

Kiba balas tersenyum, kian menampakkan taringnya yang tajam, "Aku hanya ingat wisteria karena bunga itu yang ada di kamar kakak saat ia menikah."

Ino mengangguk. Wisteria memang kerap dijadikan hiasan untuk pesta pernikahan, dan sebagai seorang _florist_ tentu Ino paham apa makna dari bunga itu sendiri.

"Jadi?"

Kiba mengerutkan dahi, "Jadi apa?"

Ino menyeringai, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?"

Kiba memutar bola matanya. Sedetik kemudian membola. Ino mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi merangkak, menatap nakal dengan menaikturunkan alisnya, matanya membulat penuh. Jadi wanita ini benar-benar ingin tahu.

Kiba mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, mengubah-ubah posisi duduknya. Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman di bawah sana karena matanya tak mampu berpindah, menatap dada Ino yang tentu saja terlihat menggoda.

 _Hell!_ Ia seorang pria dan dari golongannya, pada masa ini adalah masa pencarian pasangan. Sudah barang tentu kadar feromon sekecil apa pun akan mampu membuatnya gerah.

"Menjauhlah Nona," ujarnya.

Tak ada nada ancaman, hanya ucapan malas seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kenapa?"

Dan Ino memperparah keadaan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukan maksud wanita itu menggoda, salahkan saja momen yang sungguh tidak pas ini.

"Gerah," sergah Kiba.

Kedua alis Ino bertaut. Hari memang cerah, tetapi rasanya tak sedikit pun udara terasa panas.

Lalu saat mencari maksud ucapan Kiba, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan sesuatu di bawah sana. Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar di belah pipi Ino. Wanita itu lantas menjauh dari Kiba membuat sang pria merasa lega sekaligus kecewa.

"Akhirnya kau paham juga," seringainya.

Ino memalingkan muka.

"Kau gila," rutuk Ino.

Kiba tergelak, "Kau yang membuatku gila," balasnya.

Ino menoleh dan memasang mimik kesal.

"Kau mesum," teriaknya berbisik.

Tawa Kiba mendadak terhenti. Perlahan ia merangkak, mendekati Ino. Sedang Ino bergidik ketakutan dan semakin menjauh. Sayang, punggungnya terantuk batang pohon pisang lain.

Secepat kilat Kiba mengurung Ino dengan kedua tangannya. Pria itu dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Napas mereka beradu, hangat dan menggelitik. Ino benar-benar dibuat bungkam. Keingintahuannya malah berakibat seperti ini.

Ingin ia mengelak tetapi tak punya kuasa, tubuhnya lemas hanya dengan mendapat perlakuan semacam ini.

"Aku tidak mesum Nona, kau yang memancingku," parau suara Kiba dengan nada menuntut.

Ino terdiam. Hidung Kiba nyaris tak berjarak lagi.

 _Sial_ , sedekat ini pun Kiba memang tampan.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi," cicit Ino.

Kiba menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan membawa helai rambut poni Ino ke belakang telinga. Sempurna. Sepasang akuamarin yang seakan mampu mengisapnya tenggelam.

"Kau cantik," lirih Kiba.

Ino masih bergeming. Ia takut, salah bergerak sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal.

"Jadi? Tadi kau sedang apa?"

Seolah tak patah arang wanita itu tetap melontarkan rasa ingin tahunya. Kiba menahan tawa dalam hati. Wanita ini pandai sekali merusak suasana. Padahal ia sempat berharap Ino akan memejamkan mata dan ia bisa mencium bibir _peach_ merekah itu, atau mungkin bahkan Ino akan mengempasnya. Bukannya dengan pertanyaan yang sama sejak tadi.

" _Haaahhh_ …."

Kiba menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan membanting diri ke tanah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu urusan orang ya?"

Ino menggeleng, "Hanya urusanmu."

"Segala tentangku?"

Ino mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin, tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi."

Kiba menghela napas dalam. Matanya lalu memejam.

"Aku ini vampir Yamanaka," ucapnya.

Hening ….

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Kiba membuka mata dan menatap Ino yang ternyata tengah berusaha menahan tawa. Kiba tak suka ini.

"Kenapa kau? Mau menertawakanku?"

" _Huahahahahhaha_ …."

Pecah sudah tawa wanita itu. Ia bahkan menepuk-nepuk paha Kiba keras.

" _Hei_ sakit, Bodoh!"

" _Hahahahaha_ …."

" _Tsk!_ "

Kiba berguling ke kanan, membelakangi Ino.

"Jangan bercanda Inuzuka!"

"Siapa yang bercanda?"

"Itu tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau vampir?"

Kiba bangkit dengan cepat. Kali ia tak mau menahan lagi. Ino benar-benar keterlaluan, merendahkan harga dirinya dengan membuatnya sebagai bahan lelucon.

Ia dorong tubuh ramping Ino hingga punggung wanita itu sempurna menyentuh tanah. Ino terkesiap. Ditatapnya Kiba dengan tatapan horror. Pria itu, yang kini tengah berada di atasnya, hanya berjarak sekian inci dengan napas hangat yang menyapu wajah meronanya.

"Kau membuatku kesal Nona."

Ino menelan ludah gugup. Suara Kiba benar-benar berat sekarang. Bola matanya pun kian gelap. Akuamarin Ino menatap lurus, mencari makna di balik sirat cahaya bola mata Kiba. Tak ada kebohongan, hanya ada keputusasaan.

Ino ketakutan.

Kiba vampir?

Pengisap darah?

Dan sekarang ia begitu dekat dengan Kiba.

Ia adalah mangsa.

 _Glup_

Kiba menyeringai lebar.

"Kau takut?"

Tak ada jawaban. Pun tatkala Kiba mulai menjilat leher jenjangnya, Ino tak mampu bereaksi. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

Mata Ino tidak salah bukan? Kenapa taring Kiba terlihat semakin panjang? Dan jemari yang mengelus pipinya itu, kukunya juga memanjang.

"Jangan takut, Sayang."

Kiba mencium leher Ino dengan bibirnya, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan dingin yang beradu di tubuh Ino. Wanita itu tak sedikit pun meronta.

"Ini tidak akan terasa sakit."

Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan merapal doa, sangkala yang sama Kiba membuka mulut dan mulai menancapkan sepasang taringnya pada leher Ino.

.

.

.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Pendar cahaya ruangan membuat matanya sakit, pandangannya silau. Kembali ia memejam, mengerjap sesaat dan membuat otot matanya beradaptasi.

Kini matanya terbuka penuh. Putih. Serba putih, dan aroma antiseptik yang kentara.

Ino sadar ia sedang ada di klinik.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyambangi telinganya. Ino menoleh, mendapati sosok wanita rambut merah muda dengan jas putihnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau pingsan di kebun lab botani."

Ino memutar kembali ingatannya, seketika ia bergidik. Posisi dirinya masih hidup saat ini, berarti yang ia alami bersama Kiba tadi hanyalah mimpi. Sebab, jika bukan mimpi, pastinya ia sudah mati atau paling tidak menjadi vampir.

Ino menghela napas lega.

"Aku ada kelas setelah ini, ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menggeleng, ia bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan klinik.

Ino beranjak dan berjalan mendekati cermin. Tangannya terangkat hendak meraba lehernya.

"Tak perlu kau cari, Yamanaka."

Ino terkesiap. Tubuhnya menegang dan napasnya tertahan. Matanya mendapati sosok Kiba sedang berjalan ke arahnya, menyeringai. _Sial_! Kenapa dalam keadaan seperti ini juga Kiba terlihat tampan?

Ino hanya mampu menatap, kala Kiba kian dekat, ketika pria itu melingkarkan lengan ke pinggangnya, ketika kemudian tangan pria itu menyibak rambut panjangnya dan mencium lehernya.

Saat itulah, mata Ino menemukan, dua titik merah di pangkal lehernya. Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Wanita itu nyaris pingsan ketika mendengar bisikan parau Kiba di telinga kanannya.

"Kau milikku sekarang dan selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**


End file.
